


Paralelos.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Series: Aliens  y  estrellas: OiYama Week! 14/04 - 20/04 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Cute story, Freckles, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, M/M, OiYama Week, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, Slice of Life, Yaoi, oiyama, paralel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo se necesita hacer Click, una mirada, una sonrisa, darte cuenta que esa persona tiene más en común de lo que tu piedas y tal vez florezca el amor. Serie de Historias cortas acerca del dulce dulce amor de Toou Oikawa y Tadashi Yamaguchi, forma parte del OiYama Week de Tumblr del 14/04 al 20/04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralelos.

Haikyuu! No me pertenece.

"Paralelos"

Sólo se necesita hacer click.

Una mirada.

Una sonrisa.

Darte cuenta que esa persona tiene más en común de lo que tu piensas y probablemente florecerá el amor. A Oikawa el amor le llegó en un tren viajando a Tokio, sin prisa, sin planearlo y de un hombre, ¡Quién lo diría!

Yamaguchi se sentó sin ver quien estaba a un lado. Se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a leer a Verne tenia ganas de dirigir sus pensamientos lejos, tal vez al centro de la tierra o darle la vuelta al mundo en 80 días. Sintió el escrutinio de una mirada por su costado .

-¿Yamaguchi? – preguntó sorprendido Oikawa.

-Oikawa san – contestó a manera de saludo el de pecas.

-¡A mi también me gusta Verne! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, acercándose a él, retirando el libro de las manos del menor con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, radiante. Verne fue el comienzo de una conversación que duró todo el camino a Tokio, entre risas y recomendaciones, Oikawa parecía apasionado cuando hablaba de ciencia ficción. Intercambiaron números antes de bajar del tren. Oikawa se despidió agitando la mano sacando la lengua. con la sensación de que el viaje fue muy corto. De repente le dieron de ganas de coincidir en el regreso.

Después se agregaron a sus redes sociales.

Pasaban noches enteras hablando de conspiraciones, teorías, aliens y civilizaciones perdidas. Yamaguchi leía cada una de las palabras del mayor atento, refutaba, cuestionaba, recomendaba y en ocasiones retaba a su mayor.

Yamaguchi veía los documentales que el Seijoh le recomendaba, Oikawa leía los libros de los que Tadashi Hablaba.

El día que no se conectó Oikawa, Yamaguchi sintió un extraño vacío antes de ir a dormir.

"Me dejó en visto" .. pensó Tadashi.

Tooru inquieto en una mesa familiar donde se tenía la política de "No celulares" se resignó a pasar la noche sin comunicarse con Tadashi.

Lo extrañaba.

Oikawa se disculpó innecesariamente por no haber platicado con él esa noche. Pero le mandó una bonita foto familiar de la fiesta en la que había estado.

Las pláticas de conspiraciones cambiaron, ahora eran de cosas personales. Mensajes de buenos días, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo soportas a Tsukishima? ¿Cómo es que te soporta Iwaizumi?, Yamaguchi se dormía con el celular en la mano, a veces veía el instagram del capitán, Oikawa leía atento el muro de Facebook de Guchi, disfruta leer los pensamientos de esa mente que era más compleja de lo que había pensado.

"Vamos al cine" propuso Oikawa, Yamaguchi contestó con una nota de voz en la que su risita se escuchó al final tímida.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde el tren.

Su primer cita fue horrible, no encontraron boletos para la película que querían ver, vieron una película clasificación B. Tadashi estaba tan nervioso que derramó la soda sobre Toru "Me va a odiar" pensó mientras le limpiaba con toallas de papel, Toru no dijo nada, sonrió nervioso e incómodo, se limpió y rodeó a Tadashi con un brazo, el rubor del menor era evidente, Oikawa pensaba que era lindo, Tadashi no pensaba, no pensaba en nada, los ojos castaños clavados en los suyos lo inmovilizaron.

Te digo que no pensaba.

Se besaron con sabor a mantequilla y a refresco de cola.

Tímidos y torpes, Oikawa nunca había besado a un hombre. Yamaguchi nunca había besado.

-Por favor sal conmigo Tadashi – susurró al oído del pecoso acariciando el cabello y estrellando sus labios contra la piel del moreno.

-Si - contestó, se sentía nublado y lo único que sentía era el calor del más alto en su cuello.

Enredaron su dedos y continuaron viendo la horrible película. En silencio, viendo morir a los personajes. Sintiendo el calor mutuo. Felices.

Al salir Oikawa tomó una selfie de ambos sonriendo la subió a IG con el hashtag … #Boyfriends

Iwaizumi escupió su soda cuando vió la fotografía.

...

Gracias por leer.

Su primer cita fue espantosa,


End file.
